Of Mice and Women
by Gemini-2006
Summary: Circle Mage Amell explores the wonders of the fade with someone who isn't quiet what they seem .Oneshot lemon.


Fingers interlaced.

Mouth on skin. Tounge tasting, licking.

Hands touching, skimming over bare flesh. Body rising to meet his touch.

He had been at it for so long now that her body was running hot, even in the chaotic twisting environment of the Fade Amell could have her mind recall the searing sensation of arousal. A suddenly clawed hand raked across her belly, drawing her mind back to the figure of the man who bent over her. She shuddered at the dangerous contact, eyes fluttering open to look at the culprits face.

He looked every inch a human, strands of blond hair hanging into arrogant blue eyes that observed her with a hunger that sent another shudder through her body. Amell however knew better then to be deceived by the apperance. Even if she'd not already been acquainted with him, the mage knew that behind the masculine build and features of the false apprentice,Mouse was a demon of Pride.

A small smile appeared on his lips and he dug clawed fingers into her skin, hard enough to make her jerk.

"Your mind is elsewhere mage, when it should be on me" He accompanied the pain he delivered with a shock of pleasure, his other hand passing over a naked breast with a gentle stroke, thumb brushing over a hardened and sensitive nipple.

An eager moan escaped her lips, body arching into his touch which he withdrew just as quickly as he had given it. Earning the demon a scowl from his host. Neither could remember exactly why she'd subccumed to his odd advances, but Amell had become an abomination of sorts when she allowed mouse to take refuge in her mind and body She'd been so apprehensive but in the end had given in and the Pride demon had placed all the blame on her and her presence in the Fade.

Mouse bent to kiss her neck then, blunt human teeth grazing across her throat as his hands glided out to trap her wrist. He knelt between her legs, still clothed where she was naked, having lost one of their…battle of wills.

" what has you so distracted?" He asked as he bit down hard on her collar bone. It was a delicious pain,He knew that was a spot on her body that triggered her and she lifted her hips almost instantly, drawing breath through clinched teeth. At this point Amell knew that she was just as wet with need in her bed at Vigils keep where her physical body lay as she was now in the Fade.

"Just trying to remember why I let a demon talk me into any type of partnership like this" She said, her voice husky as his touch sent tiny waves of tingling pleasure through a body that wasn't truly real. A very, primal growl came from deep in Mouse's chest at the needy tone of her voice and he ground his groin into her own, the fabric of his robes belaying an erection that pressed at her center. It was a promise, but one that he would only keep when he had stripped away all her stubbornness and had her pleading for him to finish her. It was a promise that had her withering beneath him.

"Most would say because you are a fool, others would say because you crave power" He grinned pulling his lower half away when she wiggled herself against him. Amell glared struggling to lift her hands that were trapped beneath his hold. The demon stilled her glare by lowering his mouth to hers in a feverish kiss . He always kissed her like a starved man,hungry and deeply, like he was trying to delve into her. It was such an intimate thing that Amell often had to convince herself that in the Fade all of it was make believe.

" And what would you say" She said breathlessly when he released her,his hands returning to glide across her breast simultaneously and down across her quivering stomach over her hips to her inner thigh, so close to the place she wanted to be touched. His mouth traveled across every inch his hands left and soon he was biting down along her hip bone earning him soft mewling sounds as he parted her legs.

"That you were curious, bored, and couldn't resist the temptation of the forbidden" he spoke, lowering his head between her legs and exhaling a warm breast across her exposed sex. Again Amell squirmed and her hands went to tangle in his hair as her eyes closed.

"Mouse" She breathed, his name coming from her lips in a pathetic moan. He did it again, this time biting her inner thigh tenderly.

"What?" He asked almost innocently and Amell wanted to blast that smudge look off his face. She hated that he made her beg to get what she wanted. He'd been the one to come to her with his desire, not the other way first encounter merely being the demon demonstrating what they could do by working together in unison . He'd had no idea how to proceed with a bedding, had no creativity beyond the glimpses he'd gotten from desire demons and the dreamers they stalked. But the mere fact that he was interested in pursuing that road had been unnatural and Amell had used her own imagination to fuel that unnatural interest.

"Your very wet…" His own voice had become husky and he used his tongue to lap at her moist slit, flicking over the sensitive bud at the center. Again Amell wiggled but Mouse had a firm hold on her hips, keeping her trapped while he tormented her mercilessly.

Her breath quickened into short sharp gasps as she gripped and released his hair with both hands, body blazing so hot that she felt completely on fire. She let her head fall back against the ground and she looked up into the dark, lighting streaked sky of the Fade, fragments of dreams decorating the atmosphere. He took her slick folds into his mouth then and sucked hard, letting her spill over with a out cry and bowed spine, fingers tightening so hard against his scalped it should have hurt.

When she lay still beneath him, lights dancing behind the lids of her eyes,she felt him draw a finger down her slit, coaxing that ember of pleasure back into a flame.

"I find myself wondering how you actually taste, how you would actually feel wrapped around me, not just the phantom pleasure you share with me here in the fade" She opened her else slowly to stare down at him, nestled between her legs. The inquiry was a surprised. It was the first time she'd heard about such a wish. She supposed it was inevitable that Mouse would want more then just the idea of the pleasure, the shadow of a touch. Amell would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it too. But opening the Veil to let him physically through would be more then foolish, it would be completely idiotic on her part.

" I want to feel your skin, smell it. split the veil for me mage and we could find so much more in each other" The hands on her hips tightened painfully and he jerked her roughly forward into his felt him hard and ready, He was always ready. Wether this was a product of her own imagination or his actual reaction Amell didn't know, all the mage knew was that she could take no more of his teasing.

"Please Mouse" She whimpered, the momentary shock of his previous declaration vanishing as she rocked her hips slowly against his his hands still securely on her Amell moved to sit up till she was practically in his lap, one of his hands traveling up her back to steady her. His hand rested at the base of her skull, guiding her forward to lay kisses along her neck.

"Open a way for me!" He persisted even as Amells hands traveled between them to grasp him in her hands, slipping his erection through his robs with a bit of fumbling. Mouse groaned against her neck, the vibration making things low in her body clench.

"You'd be a demon in form, what could I do with you then" It was a jape but Amell knew that Mouse would not possess the false face or body he did now in demons were large, frightening creatures and the ones the mage had seen had not held the proper equipment the two needed to do what he was asking for. Apparently Mouse himself had not thought about that either for he paused his nipping and kissing of her neck, faltered enough for Amell to gain the upper hand and push him onto his back. She positioned herself over him, ready to take him into her in one smooth motion, but Mouse himself wanted to be the one to make the move.

Taking her into both hands again he prevented her from lowering onto him with his inhuman strength. With on great thrust of his hips, he plunged into her, bringing her down onto of him at the same time. it was a hard, harsh thrust that filled her completely making her clench around him in a hot wet contraction. Mouse kept his control, Amell moving on him in ways only he allowed but eventually the building pleasure bid him to let go and then the Mage was grinding atop him in a smooth motion that made the demon hiss.

Mouse matched the movement of Amells rolling hips, thrusting in time to her to get as deep as he possibly could .He let one hand travel to soft curl of hair between her legs and rub against her the sweet sensitive pearl there. She tightened around him then and her movements became erratic. As her own pleasure builded so did his but even as his mage stopped moving atop him to grow tense and quiver in her elations he still thrusted, trying to achieve another of her climaxes.

The pleasure that she felt when she came to completion would be shared with him and as he tried to bring her several times,his thrust pivoting driving orgasms back into their peaks the mind numbing sensation eventually made him stop.

She lay atop him afterwards. He was still sheathed inside her with a stray hand resting on her back when he realized that she had yet to vanish from the realm. It was unusual for the Mage to remain in the fade after one of their tryst but she stayed there her head resting him his chest, eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a few moments.

"There's no heart beat…" There was a frown in her voice that he couldn't see on her face."Maybe….I could find a host body for you outside" It was a sudden and surprising offer from Amell. They had been relatively bonded for a little over a year now, had been partners for at least six of those months and Mouse had tried to coerce Amell many times to accept his power and surrender her fate to being an abomination. All of their interaction had been within the confines of the Fade,a by staying with the Circle mage Mouse had possibly missed out on more willing host,host that he could control, by sticking with her.

"What brings about this sudden generous offer" He asked suspiciously, finger drawing little circles on her back, It was not a gesture he was familiar with, something brought on by Amell and her unconscious desires.

"Maybe I'm curious about you offer, or maybe I'm just that foolish"


End file.
